Sleep and Dreams
by Luz Beilschmidt
Summary: What if England is reading and comes across "In Europe teenage boys were routinely masturbated by their nannies for a goodnight sleep" and dreams about it? What if he accidentally calls out a certain name? What is the owner of such name is there to help him wake up? First FrUk, smut, human!AU in dream, birthday fic for YandereAlice


Imouto, Romano, Hiro! You cutiepie! I hope you had an amazing birthday. It's been perfect working with you. You're the best beta I could have ever asked for. I never imagined I could work so well with someone and get along with them as much as I do with you. Thank you for dealing with all of my crazy antics and rants and I know im a lazy and noob author but ill try my best for you~ Te quiero mucho, okay? Sucks that there is no way to say such a thing in English. Maybe one day I'll have a conversation to you about certain spanish words. Anyway, enjoy!

WARNING: im actually a USUK shipper and I have not been exposed to much FrUk as I would have liked to. I'm sorry if character interaction seems a bit off because of this. I tried though since it was for my lovely beta~

The sound of his bedroom door being slammed closed rang through his ears. Arthur Kirkland was trying to catch his breath as he walked toward his large bed. He did not take his family status for granted. In fact, he knew the average teenage boy would enjoy having maids trailing after every single one of his actions, but Arthur tried his best to escape from their smothering. If there was something he could not stand it was a fake gesture. Old maids tried to hide their scowls and gossip while young ones had to restrain themselves from offering their bodies to him on daily basis.

How many times did he have to remind them about staying away from him while he took a bath? Or when would they understand he was capable of putting on his sleeping clothes by himself? Arthur cussed as he stepped over some dust and scolded himself for not bothering to put on shoes before he decided to run away from the group of maids who insisted to help him dress. Once underneath the covers he realized he would not be able to fall asleep as fast as he wished. The running had brought his adrenaline levels up.

Suddenly, his bedroom door was open. 'who would be such a fool to come in? I told them to stay away…' All he could do was close his eyes and hope who ever had come in would leave. It seemed to him today was not his lucky day because as soon as the other person spoke, Arthur knew they would not leave.

"mon petit amant, I know you are awake." Arthur let himself curse out loud and sat up to see his personal nanny. In front of him was a French boy just a few years older than him. Ever since Arthur was a small child he would trouble any ladies trying to care for him, so the Kirklands decided it would be more convenient to have a male care for him. Another reason why his elder brothers would tease him to no end.

"Ugh, what do you want, frog?" Arthur said trying to assure Francis would keep his distance. Sadly for him, it did not work. The Frenchman just smirked towards him and raised an eyebrow. Feeling confused, Arthur proceeded to ask him once again.

"Oh, mon cher , it's time for you to go to sleep, but you seem to be having problems with that." Arthur gasped and brought his head down. He did not enjoy having others aware of his inability to fall asleep quickly. He tried to scoot away as he felt Francis sit on the bed near his feet. Looking up he blushed at the sight of Francis looking at him through worried eyes, but the older boy quickly changed his expression.

"The other nannies have told me of a way they help your brothers go to sleep when they can't. Do you wish for me to show you?" Too tired and fatigued to care, Arthur laid back down and nodded. 'What could this bloody idiot possibly do?'.

Francis smiled and made his way up the bed until he was sitting in between the British boy's legs. He was able to get a glance at the way Arthur raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head to the side. Slowly, he brought his hand up and with his index fingers began drawing circles around Arthur's hips. The British mewled and sat up panting. "You wanker! What in the queen's name are you doing!?"

Francis smiled and pushed on Arthur's shoulders until he was laying down. Before the youngster could say anymore, he was silenced with French lips pressing against his. Arthur let his mind melt as he focused on the warmth the kiss provided. Unconsciously, he pouted when Francis pulled away. "I'll make you feel good and you will have the best sleep you've ever had. Oui?".

Breathless and shocked Arthur barely nodded. Francis balanced his weight on his left arm and the began to unbutton the other boy's night shirt. Once Arthur's chest was exposed, the Frenchman began to trail butterfly kisses from his neck all across his chest. The further south he went, the more pressure he would put into the kiss making the younger boy bite his lips to prevent himself from making any noise. When Francis reached the waistband of the pants, he licked the navel in front of him and pulled the pants down in a swift movement.

Arthur covered his face with both his hands as he realized he was completely exposed. Francis smiled and pulled Arthur's hands away from his face. "Mon amour, you're beautiful" . Slowly, Francis placed an innocent kiss on Arthur's tip, and his hand wrapped itself around the base of it. "Fr-francis , don't"

Francis hummed a low tune as he began stroking Arthur and tried to compose himself as the Brit lost his hands in golden locks to pull on them. Arthur was left a moaning mess as Francis played around with his body.

'the best sleep you'll ever have'

"Mon cher, cum for me"

Arthur gripped the bed sheets and arched his back. Francis never let go of him and neither did he complain as the British boy pulled on his hair. "Francis!" Arthur could hear the Frenchman calling out his name, silent whispers because clear words until suddenly they were screams.

"Arthur…. Arthur. Arthur! England!"

England took a deep breath and sat up so quickly that he almost fell from the bed. His eyes became adjusted to the light and he was able to see what had stopped his fall. France had wrapped his arms around him before he hit the ground. Carefully, France picked England up and sat on the edge of the bed with him in his arms. "mon amant, why were you calling out my name?"  
England mentally kicked himself as he moved around to straddle France's hips. "You bloody frog! I was asleep, how am I supposed to know?" Francis smiled and gripped England's ass cheek with one hand and cupped his erection with his other hand. "Maybe this could help."

Even now awake, England was still weak to France's movements. He was unable to stop the other nation from throwing him on the bed and removing his clothes. He was too mesmerized by the golden locks of hair tickling his skin as Francis placed kisses all over his body. He saw France pulling a lube bottle, he felt fingers entering him as the Frenchman kissed him, but the pleasure washed away his abilities to push him away.

To be honest, he always loved it when this happened.

England whined when his lover stopped kissing him and removed his fingers from inside of him. Luckily for him, he brought his head up fast enough to see France lathering himself with lube. The slick sight made his mouth water and suddenly his body yearned Francis more than it had five seconds before.

"Ready, amour?" All it took was a small nod and France moved his hips all the way in. With them it was never slow, it was rough passionate sex and England loved every second of it. He would draw blood as his nails clawed Frances back and his hips would always have bruises from how hard they would be gripped by the French. Every time they kissed, Arthur would moan into the kiss causing Francis the desire to pound even harder into him.

"Francis….please…." England moaned when he felt his whole body tightening. The man on top of him had never slowed down his pace, in fact, he just kept getting faster. His insides were tightening and he found it hard to stop moaning. "Arthur, cum" With two words Francis sucked on Arthur's collarbone as he repeatedly thrust into the smaller man's prostate. Arthur shivered when he felt his own saliva leaving a trail down his lips and small tear drops forming at the corner of his eyes. With a final thrust, Francis caused Arthur to half scream, half moan and cover both of them in his fluids. As France tried to ride out England's orgasm he was able to reach his own by enjoying how tight the Brit had gotten.

"Belle cher amour" whispered Francis in England's ears as he pulled out of him and rolled him on to his chest. England quietly set his hand atop of the French chest and smiled. "Frog, I need to sleep. Shut the hell up." As sleep took over, England heard a phrase that kept repeating in his mind.

"The best sleep you've ever had" and indeed, he knew it was true.


End file.
